


julance prompts 2020

by spacetofu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacetofu/pseuds/spacetofu
Summary: these are some short stories based on the calendar of julance prompts 2020 proposed by @fauxghost. a reminder that each chapter is a different day/prompt. hope you enjoy them and thanks for reading, okay bye—
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 2





	1. day 11: merman!au

***lance narrating***

  
my parents don’t let me swim near of the coast. they say there are a lot of humans, bad humans who ruin our home, the ocean, with a lot of pollution and trash. but i have always been interested on them. i have seen some humans sometimes and they actually look kind of… friendly…

a pair of days ago i was going to the beach in the night when my parents and siblings were sleeping. but my sister was awake and heard me.

> “leaving again?” she asked.
> 
> “i was just… uh…”
> 
> “going to the coast?”   
>  “yes… NO! no way! hahaha” i chuckled nervously. 
> 
> “i will go with you, just because i’m worried about you.”   
>  “are you?”
> 
> “yes, and don’t say anything about this to papa because he’s gonna kill both of us!”
> 
> “alright, alright”
> 
> we left and before we could even feel the fresh air, my sister held me hardly.
> 
> “lance, look! there’s a boat!” she said, thanks to the moonlight we could see the silhouette of the tiny boat that was resting in the middle of the sea.

i was amazed, i smiled and i started swimming to it if it wasn’t by my sister’s hand that was still holding me, tightly.

> “vero we must go! the won’t see us, i promise”
> 
> “mhm-mhm” she denied. 
> 
> “then let at least me to go… please!”
> 
> “lance, no! you will be in danger, it’s not as big as other boats we have spied. please, let’s get back, this was a bad idea”
> 
> “sorry vero, i’m not going. trust me, i’ll be fine”

she nodded silently and drop my arm. i hugged her and left. 

i only took out my forehead and eyes from the water to see a bit of the humans, there were 3 guys. one of them was the most interesting to me because of his black long hair and beautiful but weird purple eyes. i went closer and realized that they were having a talk. 

> “mermaids don’t exist james, they… they can’t...” tall chubby guy said. he seemed pretty afraid.
> 
> “of course they exist! i have seen them!” they guy called james answered.
> 
> “you’re such an idiot” the handsome guy said.  _ what does idiot mean?  _
> 
> “trust me keith, i am saying the truth. people think mermaids are dangerous, and they can be! if they sing to you, they will make you fall in love with one of them, grab you and drown you” _oh that’s not true!_ i thought.
> 
> “but!” he continued. “if a mermaid falls in love WITH you, they would do whatever for you, even though that’s forbidden for them. they can’t interact with humans”
> 
> “right, so how are they supposed to fall in love with you or make you fall in love with them if they can’t even be in the coast?” the handsome guy called keith asked,  _ good point!  _
> 
> “oh! there’s always curious mermaids, i can swear there’s at least one right now listening to us. _ oh my god he’s right… _
> 
> “prove it!” keith said. and from one moment to another james pushed him and throw him to the water. he was very near of me, he took out his head and yelled “idiot i can’t swim!”  _ he can’t swim? _
> 
> “i know! that’s why i threw you there. mermaids don’t let people die this easy, they’ve got a heart man”
> 
>   
>  “stop james! he could die if you’re wrong!” hunk said
> 
> “trust me, i’m not”  keith was drowning, i know i shouldn’t, but i wanna help
> 
> “you’re…. such….. an….. asshole…..” he said.

i couldn’t resist more and i went with him to help him, he was completely under water, almost unconscious. i held him, he felt it and he was going to hit me when he saw my face and he fainted after being surprised. i couldn’t take him back in the boat, they would see me…

so i took him to the nearest beach i found.

> “oh no, no, no. this is bad” i said, he was unconscious so… does that mean that i have to… yeah,  _ he’s gonna die if i don’t… _

i laid him in the sand and opened his mouth but before i could even start the mouth-to-mouth he woke up and yelled.

> “AHHH”
> 
> “no!! silence, please!”
> 
> “WHAT THE HELL? AM I —” i covered his mouth with my hand.
> 
> “please, can you listen to me? your friends are worried, they are still in the boat, but they can’t see me... how do you feel? are you okay”

> “uh…” he was amazed.. well… surprised. “sorry… this is really weird, yes, i’m okay… i guess…”

i smiled at him, his eyes were looking everything about me, from my hair to the the last part of my tail while i was holding him from his shoulders and neck.

> “okay, i’m gonna take you to the boat but promise me that you won’t say a word of this…”
> 
> "how is this possible? james was right, or i'm dead" 
> 
> "please don't say that, i wouldn't like you to be dead. listen... he is right, i heard all your talk before you were thrown to the water" 
> 
> "so... you're not gonna drown me or anything" he said with a confused face.
> 
> "no! of course not!" i smiled and accidentally touched his cheek as a symbol of caring. when i realized of his face a bit blushed, i blushed too and stopped holding him "i mean, that part wasn't true, only if you'd hurt a family member, my dad would hurt you back" i continued ignoring the awkward and shy moment.
> 
> "right..."

i heard in the back the voice of his friends calling him with worry.

> "i think you must get back now, can you promise what i asked you? don't say anything about this?"
> 
> “i promise…” he said.

i smiled and i started to grab him from the arms and torso, he did the same and i blushed again, even though the water and weather were cold, his hands were warm. we were almost ready until he said “only if you promise me that i can see you again”. i blushed even more and i realized how he was very blushed too and his heart was beating fast.

“uh… okay… i’ll try…” i said and he smiled at me.

i took him to his boat and taught him how to swim a little so he didn’t drown again. once he was in the boat and i under water, he turned his face to me and smiled while he and his boat were leaving… i smiled him back and i felt a warm and calm feeling… 

i turned back and started to get back to home, the further i got away from the boat, the more i thought about keith and the promise we had made.

_ we will meet again _ i thought.


	2. day 13: formal!au

it was the day of lotor and allura's wedding. allura never thought about how her wedding would be like so, months ago, veronica and the other MFE girls, with the help of pidge's mom, hunk's and mine, took her to different places to choose everything. she wanted a mixed wedding, earthling x altean.

anyways, here we are. today, february 25th, getting ready for the big party of tonight. allura had decided to do all the event in her castle, in altea. she even gave a room for each one of us to be with her days before the actual wedding. and i decided to wear a tuxedo with a palette of blues (cobalt, stone and indigo, with a bit of white). once i’m dressed, i called veronica to help me with my hairstyle but she said she needed more time to finish hers. so while i was waiting, i went to keith’s room. he was suffering with his tie because he had never used one before.

> “do you need help samurai~?” i asked.
> 
> he turned back and looked at me smiling.
> 
> “lance!” i smiled him back and went with him to help him with the tie.
> 
> “you look amazing, you should have waited until the wedding to surprise me even more” he said.
> 
> “it’s their wedding, not ours, i decide when to see you or not” we both giggled.
> 
> “there” i said once the tie was tied correctly. “plus, you didn’t know how to use the tie, you need me”.
> 
> “yes, i need you more than you think” he said trying to flirt. “that’s why you’re my fiance” he whispered at my ear and kissed me. we were in our romantic moment when someone cleaned their throat.
> 
> “ahem ahem” it was veronica. 
> 
> “oh! oh my god, vero!!” i yelled, she laughed and keith and i got completely uncomfortable and ashamed.
> 
> “it’s okay. we all have seen you like that at least once, come here both of you, you must change your hairstyles”.

once we were finished thanks to my sister, we went to the big garden where the wedding was barely starting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is very short bc i couldn't thought about anything else, plus, i have a headache lmao


End file.
